


Overworked

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Other, Tired Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Vergil is worried about you overworking yourself lately.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from Tumblr where the reader tends to overwork themselves to exhaustion. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated.

You stumbled in through the front door of your humble abode, almost tripping over your shoes when you kicked them off. Luckily, you were able to raise your arm in time and brace yourself against a wall before you had an ungraceful fall. Your muscles ached in protest as you leaned against the wall for a little extra support. You were so tired you thought you were going to collapse as the fatigue started to set into your bones. Working a 9 to 5 job could really take its toll, especially when you worked your butt off daily. 

You were able to muster up the last of your strength to make it to your living room, not bothering to switch on the lights as you navigated through the darkness. You collapsed onto the couch as soon as you reached it, a loud groan muffled as you stuffed your face into one of your favourite decorative pillows. You just wanted to sleep for a long time and not have to think about anything. You just wished there was a switch to turn your brain off. 

A moment passed in complete silence. The only thing to keep you company was a dull headache that made your head spin and your eyes hurt. The pain only got worse when the light above your head flickered on and damn near blinded you. You screwed your eyes shut, whining in protest as you buried your head further into your pillow. 

"Turn the damn lights off!" you complained. "It's too bright."

Vergil emerged from the depths of your home, appearing out of nowhere like a silent wraith. He observed you for a brief moment, your body sprawled out like a starfish on the glass of a fish tank. 

"Why?" Vergil asked, referring to your previous statement. "Want to have a pity party for yourself in the dark?"

You grumbled softly, turning your head and cracking open an eye to stare as Vergil's shadow loomed over you. Your eyes flicked up to his face, his lips pulled in a thin line and his brow pinched in an ever-permanent scowl. His eyes raked over your form slowly before his gaze finally locked with yours once more.

"You've been overworking again, haven't you?"

You flashed him a crooked smile as you lazily gave him finger guns. 

"Jackpot."

Vergil rolled his eyes so hard that you thought they would disappear into the back of his head. He bumped his knee against your legs, signalling for you to shuffle over and make room. You complied, although it was a bit too slow for Vergil's liking. You rolled over onto your back, pressing your legs together and wriggling around until there was enough room for Vergil to sit on the edge of the worn, leather couch. You threw an arm over your eyes, still irritated by the light.

Neither one of you spoke for a long time and you appreciated that Vergil wasn't trying to force anything out of you. It gave you enough time to sort through your thoughts, untangling the knots your mind had twisted itself in. 

You only stirred when you felt something soft and warm fall into your lap. You moved your arm a fraction, peeking up to notice that the blanket that was usually slung over the back of the couch was thrown over you. When you looked to Vergil, you noticed that he was pointedly avoiding eye contact. The corners of your lips twitched up into a soft smile.

"Thank you" you murmured. 

There was a long pause of silence before Vergil finally decided to speak up. 

"You know the consequences of overworking yourself" he calmly stated.

A loud sigh blew past your lips, turning into a short laugh. Yes, you were well aware. Last time you had worked yourself this hard you had collapsed while making dinner. You still remember the way Vergil had scolded you. Your shoulders slumped as you lightly nodded your head.

"I know" you replied. "But I can't really help it when I have to pick up someone else's slack."

Your teeth caught in your bottom lip. That had come out a bit more bitter than you had intended. Part of the reason you were so exhausted was because you had to cover for your co-workers. And frankly, you were tired of feeling like a doormat to everyone else. Your head rolled back as you nestled further into your couch. It wasn't the most comfortable but it would do. 

"I just need some rest, is all" you muttered. 

Vergil scoffed. "An obvious statement."

You smiled as you picked your leg up and suddenly pushed your foot into Vergil's side. You poked against his ribs and he growled in irritation.

"Aww, are you worried about me Verg?" you teased. 

You kept playfully poking him with your foot and eventually he caught your ankle with his hand, ceasing your annoying antics. 

"I'm concerned about your health" he replied. "I don't need you falling ill."

He let go of your foot, allowing you to drape it over his lap. You smiled. He was worried about you, in his own, Vergil way. It made your heart flutter that he worried about you. You'd be fine though, all you had to do was make it through this week and the pressure at work would ease. You hummed in thought as a silly little idea crossed your mind.

"If you wanna help, you could always talk to my manager. You'd scare the piss out of them."

Vergil seemed to go along with your idea as he rubbed his chin in thought. "I could have a word with them" he mentioned.

You snorted loudly. "God I was just kidding, Vergil. I need my job to pay my bills ya know."

Vergil sighed loudly as he picked up one of the throw pillows and smothered your face with it. You cackled madly in response. 

"Go to sleep. I'll deal with you after you're fully rested."


End file.
